


Full Stop!

by soundlessAria



Series: AkaKuro Week 2016 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Bokushi isn't gone because I still haven't accepted that fact orz, Fluff, M/M, Oreshi having an internal monologue with Bokushi, Romance, another late AkaKuro Week 2016 contribution orz, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundlessAria/pseuds/soundlessAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Kuroko has been together for 9 years now. One day, when Kuroko came home from work, he noticed how Akashi has been acting strange. This is the last part of the AkaKuro Week 2016 one-shot series. [late AkaKuro Week 2016 Day 6 contribution]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Stop!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another late **AkaKuro Week** contribution! Have fun reading~
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.
> 
>  **Warning:** Grammatical errors, unbetaed, limited vocabulary :P

Akashi Seijuurou has everything thoroughly prepared.

The dinner was already set, the utensils neatly arranged, a single red candle lighting up the whole table.

The redhead also scattered red rose petals from the stairs of their shared apartment, leading to the master’s bedroom. On the bed were also red petals with bowls of scented candles which emit a calming fragrance inside the room.

Call it being overly dramatic and romantic, but Akashi wanted everything to be flawless– or impeccable, for the better choice of words.

The only thing– or person, rather– missing was his lover, the 25-year old bluenette, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 _I never thought you had it in you to be this… banal._ A voice within Akashi’s mind spoke, and the redhead knew that the owner of the voice just shook his head with a sigh.

 _Banal, eh? I only want the very best for my Tetsuya._ Akashi inwardly replied with a candid chuckle.

 _He’s also MY Tetsuya, just in case you’re forgetting._ The redhead’s other persona challenged with a glare.

 _I confessed first, so he’s mine first._ Maybe, Akashi was being childish, fighting against his own consciousness, but he doesn’t want to lose… even to his other self.

 _And I took his first kiss._ The other Akashi replied with a victorious smirk.

 _Well, I took his first time in bed, though._ With an equally smug smile, Akashi internally answered.

The other Akashi gritted his teeth and was about to make a rebuttal, but the two’s quiet squabble was put into a stop when they heard the front door open.

 _We’ll continue this later._ Akashi told his other self as he made his way to the genkan.

The shared apartment was located on the penthouse of one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo. The interior was styled traditionally, which brings about a homey feeling, much to the redhead and his lover’s liking.

“Welcome home, Tetsuya,” Akashi greeted with a smile when he saw his lover, who was removing his outdoor shoes.

Kuroko’s hair was unkempt, as usual, as if a tornado had just went past the teal tousle.

One time, Akashi requested for Kuroko to not cut his hair, because the redhead thought that long hair would, definitely, look good on the bluenette. Kuroko objected, at first, but, in the end, did as Akashi asked. The bluenette was actually delighted, because the redhead rarely asks him of things. His hair was now reaching an inch or two below his shoulders. With his occupation being a kindergarten teacher, his hair wasn’t that much of a concern. He ties it with a rubber band to keep it in place during working hours. Sometimes, Akashi would tease him and braid it, much to his embarrassment.

“Seijuurou-kun?” Kuroko visibly wondered. “I’m home…” He quietly replied, a hint of surprise still on his face. “What are you doing here?”

“What’s with that question, my love?” Akashi chuckled. Oh, how adorable his bluenette lover truly has become. “Isn’t this also my house?”

Kuroko pouted at Akashi’s sardonic reply. “What I meant was, isn’t it still too early for you to be home? It wasn’t past 5 pm yet.”

“Well… I have certain things that I wanted to do today,” Akashi answered with a mysterious smile. “Anyway, I have prepared our dinner, would you like to eat first? Or would you like to take a bath first?” Akashi inwardly smirked. He had always wanted to try this phrase on his lover. “Or… would you prefer that I eat you up first, instead?”

 _Oh god, listen to yourself._ The other Akashi facepalmed.

Kuroko stared at Akashi with slightly wide-eyes, as if he had just seen a ghost. “Seijuurou-kun, are you, perchance, not feeling well?” He asked, his voice trembling, as he stepped back once, sweat-dropping.

Akashi tittered at Kuroko’s reaction. “I’m just kidding, Tetsuya. Though, I really did already prepare our dinner,” he replied while reaching for Kuroko’s coat.

“It’s still too early for dinner, Seijuurou-kun,” Kuroko, his face back to being expressionless, said as he walked towards the dining room with his lover on his side.

When they reached the area, Kuroko wondered why it was so dark.

Akashi had loosened the drapes to create an evening atmosphere, which ideally matched the candlelit dinner he had initially prepared. It was a good thing the curtains were dark brown in color.

“Uhmm… Seijuurou-kun, are we… supposed to be celebrating something?” Kuroko quirked an eyebrow as he stared at the unusual scene laid upon his eyes. “I believe it wasn’t time for our anniversary yet…”

“Not really,” Akashi replied. “I just wanted to try things out, that’s all. It won’t hurt to change pace every now and then, will it?” He took Kuroko’s hand and led him towards the table.

“Is that so…?” Kuroko quietly mumbled. There was still this nagging feeling inside his chest, which he can’t pinpoint, but he just let Akashi have his way.

In the end, Kuroko did eat. To be honest, he was feeling quite hungry, so it’s a good thing that Akashi prepared something. He skipped lunch earlier, because Kise went to his work and kept on bugging him out, which caused him to lose his appetite. He forgot to eat even after the model had left and decided to just do it after he went home from work.

“Here, Tetsuya, ahhn~” Akashi playfully sang, bringing a spoonful of food to Kuroko’s mouth.

Kuroko scowled at the poor utensil, but still ate its contents. “I find the way you’re acting quite suspicious, Seijuurou-kun,” the bluenette was becoming more and more tensed, seconds after seconds, as if Akashi’s odd behavior was foreshadowing something.

“We haven’t reached the main event yet, Tetsuya,” Akashi smiled, to which, Kuroko just pursed his lips in curiosity as he sighed.

When they had only begun dating, Kuroko thought that it was him who was the clingy type. How wrong he was! Akashi was actually the one who’s clingy. Heck, his lover gets jealous even when Kuroko’s teammates were just simply patting his head or when his own parents call him “Tetsuya.” Not to the point of obsession, however. As for the other Akashi, well… he still wasn’t so sure about him. Kuroko believed Bokushi has his own sadistic tendencies.

“How was your day, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked as he poured them a glass of champagne.

Kuroko reached for his glass and drank. “Pretty much, the usual. Kise-kun visited me at work again. He was still ranting on and on about why I won’t break up with you. Good thing, Aomine-kun was patrolling the area, and he took Kise-kun away when he saw how Kise-kun was troubling me and my class,” He said, settling his glass after drinking only half its contents.

“Kise, huh? Maybe, I should pay him a visit on his work, one of these days,” Akashi slowly whirled his glass, the yellowish-orange liquid circling inside, his eyes twitching.

After eating their dinner, Akashi stood up from his seat and went over Kuroko. He offered his hand, which Kuroko took with a questioning look. Akashi just breathed a chortle at that.

The redhead, then, led the bluenette upstairs. The direction, Kuroko knew, was towards their bedroom. The scattered rose petals didn’t left his mind.

Kuroko sighed. He understood what Akashi was thinking. Good thing, it was Saturday tomorrow, and he doesn’t have any work. Akashi, however, still has to spend half of the day on his father’s company.

Akashi twisted the doorknob once and the door clicked open.

Kuroko caught a whiff of an intoxicatingly fragrant smell. He slowly made his way towards the bed’s direction and saw bowls of candles which, he knew, were the source of the sweet-smelling aroma. The room was too dark for his liking, but it was enchanting, nonetheless. He loved the romantic scene the flowers created, and the relaxing ambiance the candles induced.

“Now, tell me. What’s the occas–” Kuroko turned to ask Akashi, but what he saw made his heart thump in both realization and anticipation.

Akashi was kneeling on the floor with one of his knees prodded upwards. The red petals around him only added to his ever so elegant appearance. He was only wearing his usual working attire– a red dress shirt with a black necktie, and a black pants– minus the black suit, but Kuroko blushed at how handsome his lover looked at that very moment.

The bluenette noted the box on Akashi’s hand. _Don’t tell me…_ It was orange in color and has the design of a basketball. He inwardly laughed at how cute it was. He, now, understood Akashi’s strange actions. _Main event… huh?_ The bluenette felt the rushing warmth begin to pool in his eyes. His palms unconsciously found their way to his mouth as his breathing gradually turned into soft, quivering, gasps

“Tetsuya…” Akashi quietly began, but his voice sounded like melody to Kuroko’s ears.

The bluenette has always loved it every time Akashi calls him by his given name.

Opening the box on his hand with great care, Akashi’s red irises glimmered as he mentioned his next words “…Will you, please, spend the rest of your life with me?” He asked with an ever so kind smile, pure thoughtfulness on his voice.

Kuroko’s tears began trickling down his eyes, his sky blue irises shimmering at every drop. His mind began replaying everything– the Winter Cup of his first year in high school when Akashi confessed to him; the night of his birthday when Bokushi also told him how he felt about him; the first Christmas they spent together, and when he finally told Akashi how important he is to him; all of the firsts they shared… Everything.

Akashi immediately stood up to wipe the tears on his lover’s eyes. “Don’t cry, Tetsuya. You know how much I hate it when I see you cry.”

With a sniffle, Kuroko replied. “…Even if these are tears of joy?” He asked with a small smile on his lips.

“Eh?” Akashi just stared at the bluenette, his hand still hanging on the bluenette’s soft skin. The redhead was too caught up on his lover’s flushed cheeks. It was too adorable, for his and his Tetsuya’s own good.

 “What? Did Seijuurou-kun think I’d say ‘no?’” Kuroko teased with a pout.

Akashi let out a pleasant laughter. “Of course, not. Did Tetsuya think I’d actually do this if I knew, beforehand, that Tetsuya would say ‘no?’”

Kuroko reached for Akashi’s cheeks and pinched them with his fingers. “I, sometimes, hate how cunning Seijuurou-kun could get.”

“But, you still love me,” Akashi smirked as he took Kuroko’s left hand. He plucked the golden ring from the box and carefully slid it on Kuroko’s ring finger.

“I find it cute how Seijuurou-kun picked a basketball design for the box. I wonder how Seijuurou-kun looked like while choosing the design,” Kuroko teased with a smile.

“You’d never imagine,” Akashi replied with a hint of embarrassment on his face.

 _Yeah, you’d never imagine._ The redhead’s other self side-glanced, reminiscing how Akashi pushed the task of asking the clerk for the cute box to him. He’ll get his revenge… someday.

“Basketball is the very reason we met, after all. Don’t you think it’s just appropriate?” Akashi wiped away the remaining track of tears on Kuroko’s cheeks

Kuroko closed his eyes as he leaned close to the warmth. “Yes.”

Akashi brought Kuroko’s hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the slender finger adorned with the red diamond. “You’re, finally, mine now, Tetsuya.”

 _I have always been yours, Seijuurou-kun._ Kuroko’s finger flinched at the affectionate action, blushing at how endearing his lover looked. “Proposing on the bedroom, so we can subsequently move into making love. Very ‘Seijuurou-kun,’” He mumbled to hide his tomato red cheeks.

 _Pfft_ – _Shot._ Akashi heard his other persona giggle in amusement inside his head.

The redhead left his other self at that and answered Kuroko, instead. “You really do know me, Tetsuya.”

_Hey, did you just ignore me? Hey–_

Kuroko sat on the bed and grabbed Akashi’s necktie. Pulling the redhead closer, he replied with a shy smile. “Of course, after all…” He quietly mumbled. “…you’re the person I’ve fallen in love with… Seijuurou-kun.”

Suddenly, a surge of warmth hit Akashi’s lips. His eyes slowly fluttered close as he let the pooling sensation envelop him. He answered back with an equally tender kiss.

How glad he is, for falling in love.

.

.

.

How glad he is, for loving Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Author's Note:**

> …and, I died.
> 
> Let’s just say, Bokushi didn’t disappear during EXTRA GAME, because my mind still can’t accept that fact. orz
> 
> Thank you to the lovely reviewers of this series of one-shots, and, also to all the kudos and bookmarks of the AkaKuro Week 2016 series. You, guys, supply my blood with oxygen! (இ﹏இ`｡)
> 
> I have another AkaKuro one-shot, which was my supposed contribution for AkaKuro Week Day 7, but didn’t get to publish it on time. I’ll also be updating **Missing Pieces** soon! Watch out for it! ღゝ◡╹)ノ Jaa~
> 
> (P.S. I suck at giving titles, I know.)


End file.
